1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intrusion and pyrogenic security systems and in particular to a security system for use in a home or other premises, the system being entirely electronic and providing for the securement of the premises and generation of alarm signals for all common breaches of security thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a security system to protect a premises such as a home, office, warehouse, factory, or the like, its contents, and inhabitants, has long been recognized. To satisfy this need, security systems that will provide a local or a remote alarm signal in the event of a breach of security of the premises, such as a breach including an unauthorized intrusion, a fire, or the like, have been developed and are commercially available. Some of these systems provide an alarm signal in response to an unauthorized intrusion such as by a burglar, others provide alarms in response to fire and smoke, and some systems generate an alarm signal in response to either or both such conditions. Another type of security system that has received recent attention is the coded electronic digital lock. This type of lock eliminates the need for a key lock mechanism, and effects a locking device that is substantially more tamper proof than the mechanical type of lock. This type of lock, which normally operates in response to operation of a plurality of buttons in predetermined sequence of a keyboard, can be simply and easily coded and the code can be changed by the owner.
Other variations of such security systems include alternating current operated systems which operate from standard 110 volt alternating current, and battery operated systems which include a self-contained battery operated power supply. Some systems are provided with supervisory circuitry for automatically monitoring the operability of the system. Some of these systems provide a single audible alarm in response to any type of security breach while others produce different signals in response to different types of breaches such as intrusion and/or fire.
Some of the prior art security systems incorporate relays and other electro-mechanical devices that are prone to failure, some systems require substantial amounts of power for operation, other systems utilize batteries that must be periodically replaced and while some of the systems provide for the detection of more than one type of security breach, there still exists a need for an integrated, broad spectrum security system that will provide for detection against both intrusion and fire, is adaptable to a wide variety of security breach sensors, and provides all of the auxiliary security functions including a coded digital lock, system supervision, monitor and test with auditory and visual indicators, fail-safe energy source, lower power requirements, reliability, and the like.